


Your Sister's Best Friend Gives You a Nice and Slippery Handjob - Part 2 (Blowjob)

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [21]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Anxiety, F/M, First Blowjob, Gentle Fdom, Shy Guy - Freeform, Virgin Guy, blowjob, giggles, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: In part 1 your sister's best friend told you how sexy you are to her and how you should not bring yourself down the way you are. She also gave you your first handjob. She visits you in your room again, this time she wants to give you your first blowjob.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372





	Your Sister's Best Friend Gives You a Nice and Slippery Handjob - Part 2 (Blowjob)

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

[silence for a little bit]

Psst

[giggle]

Calm down, it's just me! [giggle]

Were you trying to sleep?

Awe I'm sorry...

Or maybe I'm not... [giggle]

How I got in here?

Well, your sister fell asleep and I got bored so...

I quietly sneaked out and...

I was going to knock but then I realised that the door is opened so I just came in...

Your eyes were closed so by tiptoing, I quickly got behind you, without making any sound.

[giggle] Come on, you gotta give me my props!

You jumped like you was having a heart attack or something [giggle]

So cute.

Anyways...

[moving around]

Yeah, I just sit on your lap.

What are you gonna do about it huh?

[giggle] I'm just playin, relax.

By the way, do you like my outfit?

Yeah? What do you like about it?

[giggle] I'm such a bitch aren't I?

I just can't help it, I love making you nervous...

Oh but I know you like it when I tease you too.

Don't even deny it baby...

I could feel you growing as soon as I sit on you.

You don't have to say sorry, it's normal.

You know...

To be honest I wasn't bored earlier... 

I was just mad horny...

I couldn't even focus on talking with your sister today...

All I could think about was one thing...

And that one thing... 

is...

Right... 

[whisper] here...

Oh shh...

shh...

You already let me do this last time...

I was wondering, maybe I can give you another favor?

I just, I don't know, I just like to make you feel good...

But... I wanna do something different this time...

I want to use my mouth...

Yeah, that's exactly what I mean.

I want to give you your first blowjob.

That's why I got my lipstick with me today...

I hope you like red.

Hmm, so what do you think?

Maybe I should give you a little taste of what's to come first...

[soft kisses]

Like it when I kiss your neck like that?

[more kisses]

mmm what about these cute little ears of yours...

[more kisses]

Maybe a little nibble...

[nibble on ear]

No, don't worry about your sister...

If she comes in, she will see we're busy right?

Come on, forget about everything for now...

Just focus on me...

[more kisses]

[Sound of movements as she starts to grind against him]

What? Oh I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it... You got me so wet... 

Your cock feels so good against my pussy...

I just... I wish I could ride you right now...

Yeah, I know we can't... not here, with your sister sleeping next room...

But I also don't want to pressure you like that, I mean I just gave you your first handjob last time...

[few more kisses]

Anyways so... what do you think?

Are you ready for me to suck all the cum right out of you like a good girl?

[giggle]

Let's go on the bed baby.

Alright, now-

No, you just lay down and relax for me, I'll take care of everything.

First, I'll get between your legs.

[moves around]

Now, let me unzip those pants.

[unzipping sound]

And now take them off.

There we go...

There's your precious cock...

Oh wow, it looks even bigger now when I'm looking at it up close...

[moan] My mouth is watering...

Can I have it? Please?

Please let me suck on it...

[licking it slowly up and down]

mmm it's so tasty...

[continue]

Does it feel nice when I slowly lick you up and down?

Oh that's just the beginning honey...

[maybe like two more licks]

Are you ready for me to take it my mouth?

[slow and gentle sucking with soft moaning]

Do you like it when I tease you? Taking just the tip in?

[continue for a little bit]

[mouth pop sound]

How about when I tease the head with my tongue only?

[just licking gently]

mmm that's right baby, there's no rush...

I want you to really enjoy this...

Let me kiss your cock all over...

[lots of kisses]

hmm what about these balls... 

Can't forget about them now, can we...

[kissing and sucking on balls]

All of that delicious cum for me... is right here...

I'm going to empty these balls...

I want to suck some more on them...

[more sucking on balls]

Look how hard you are...

Makes me want to slap my face with your cock.

[giggle] I love being slutty for you.

Look at all the red marks from my lips!

I think your cock will be my new favorite lolipop. [giggle]

I'm going to take it deeper into my mouth now...

[sucking and soft moans for a little bit with no talking]

Yes baby, moan for me...

[continue sucking]

But don't close your eyes... 

Just watch me slowly going up and down on you...

[sucking again but a little faster, more eager]

As I stare into your eyes...

[more sucking for like 1 min or something]

[mouth pop sound]

Baby I want you to cum for me okay?

I wanna swallow your load.

I'm gonna stroke you and suck you at the same time.

Don't hold back alright?

[now sucking really good, with even faster pace for a little while]

[he cums and as he's cumming you moan with satisfaction and slow down your sucking pace]

[mouth pop sound]

Oh yeah, I swallowed it all.

Actually...

[slurp]

There. Now I got it all. [giggle]

So... how was your first blowjob?

Did you like it or... did you love it?

I'm so glad I could make your day a little better for you.

You have no idea how happy I am, to be your first...

[few random kisses on cock]

Thank you for your big load baby...

Shall we take a nap together now? I'm pretty sure your sister is still sleeping.

Just put your pants back on, incase she finds us here.

Come on, let's cuddle up.

[bed movements]

[moan] Sweet dreams honey.

[kiss]


End file.
